Adela Ainsworth
"Hey, Ames. Be careful out there. You can't trust people around you because they are unknown to you. Be more aware of yourself and your safety. I'm concerned about you."'' ''-Adela, giving some advice to [[Basil Ames (First Ender OC, Unable to teleport)|'Basil Ames']].'' Description "She's much of a good fighter. She's also good at shooting. Be more aware that she can even spawn some weapons she needs in her hands. She can spawn some items wisely in her hands. Be careful fighting her because of her aura." -Initial Description "Try not to get killed by her. Otherwise, you're done for. Make sure you keep your distance. She's also good at Martial Arts so, be aware that she's a bit more stronger than a human being. She's an adventurous girl. She's a little older than 'Basil Ames. She seems to have interest in him. She was talked to him about Naresee and Nora. She's also feels more concerned about the safety of herself. She doesn't trust strangers. Even her friends too. She trusts her true ally and friend. She trusted both Naresee and Nora because they seem to be looking for adventure sometimes. They also looked for a place to stay. Even she needs a place to stay. Her father died in a war, sacrificing himself to make sure she would stay alive. Her mother is still alive but unknown."'' -Second Description "She's kind, friendly, anger manager and she's much of a flirter. When it comes to flirting, she would flirt back but sometimes, it does work, sometimes, it does not. She can even test you to know your strength to her, making her know how much your strength is. Weaker than her or stronger than her, it doesn't matter to her. If weak, she could train you. If strong, she would think that she could have a friendly match with you sometime. Sometimes, she would like to do so but she needs to learn more things. When things get hard for you, she'll be there for you to try solve the problem. When Basil is around Adela, she knows that feeling. The moment you feel nervous to speak to the one you love. Basil was nervous to speak to her. She knows it. If you feel so nervous talking to her, she knows that you have that feeling that Basil has." -Third Description "Hello. My name is '''Adela Ainsworth'. Call me Adela."'' -Adela's greeting. Infomation She was born in 1996. Before Basil was born. She has a father, mother, 4 sisters and 2 brothers. 1 little brother and 1 elder brother. She was the fourth one to be born. First, 2 of her sisters were born before her. Then, it was time for her elder brother to be born. Then, it was her. After that, it was her little brother. Her family died in a war, the same war that happened to [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']]/[[Nora Mena|'Nora']]'s family before they were born. The difference is, her entire family died. She's the only family member left in her family tree. When she met Basil, she was a bit shy but he's even more shy to greet her. It takes some time to create some relationship between each other. He says that he hates killing people but likes killing zombies. She also likes killing zombies but hates killing people. Seems like she does kill with mercy too. Like Basil. She also does learn Martial Arts. But one thing that she did is learning the Ansatsuken with the Satsui no Hadou without her dark side. She did not have a dark side. Neither does Basil. She's much of a bit stronger than others but her afterimages can hit you too but their damage is a bit weaker than the original's damage given to the opponent. She also has a little bit of increased defense which makes her stronger so that people can fight her untill her lifebar is fully decreased to emptyness which leads her to '''''K.O.. The thing is that after she is defeated, she's not dead but knocked out. In order to get her dead, you have to fight her untill death. If she runs off from you, she thinks you would be a monster fighting her to death. She's emotional, kind and friendly. Theme Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4OfpcLs-I4 Tristam - Truth] Gender: Female Race: Human Status: Alive Likes: New friends/people, good people, peaceful world, new allies, old allies coming back, killing zombies Dislikes: Her enemies, Robbers, bad people, evilsters, villians, ruined world, new enemies, old enemies coming back to her, getting her friends hurt, killing people Allies: Those who side with her, Naresee/'Nora' and Basil Ames. Enemies: Those who side with ruling/destroying the world, those who becomes her enemies, [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']]/[[Nora Mena|'Nora']]'s and [[Basil Ames (First Ender OC, Unable to teleport)|'Basil']]'s enemies. Loves: Basil Ames ''(Reason: The look on his face when she's about to kill him the first time she met him, she then realizes that he's the harmless enderman of them all because of his expression. He's scared infront of her. He never hurt anyone in his life before. She helped him up and starts greeting him with a bit of shyness. He greeted back with more shyness than her's.)'' Gallery The First Meeting between Basil and Adela.png|Their first time meeting between Basil and Adela. The First Meeting between Basil and Adela -Basil-.png|Their first time meeting between Basil and Adela. (Basil's Pov) The First Meeting between Basil and Adela -Adela-.png|Their first time meeting between Basil and Adela. (Adela's Pov) Adela Ainsworth's Appearance.png|Her appearance. Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:Alive